


All thanks to a lollipop

by Narcissasgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl
Summary: Who could have thought that a simple candy could have lead to this?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 150





	All thanks to a lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I have ever written 
> 
> I apologize if it's not that good...I tried my best 
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language, sorry if you find mistakes

Y/N'S POV

I'm in Potions, my last class for the day, and we are coping down what it's being written on the blackboard

As soon as we finish professor Snape looks at us and says

"I have tests to grade. Do whatever you want IN SILENCE until class is dismissed"

He returns to his desk and everyone starts quietly talking or doing whatever they please

Me having nothing to do I take a lollipop out of my bag and start to unwrap it

I know I'm not supposed to eat during class since it's against the rules but hey! Snape gave us fifteen minutes to spare (something that never happens) and told us to do whatever we wanted so technically I'm not breaking any rule

Bringing the candy to my mouth I start sucking it and I unconsciously take a look at my professor

_As always he looks perfect_

I started having a crush on him during my third year and it never faded away. At first I thought it was an innocent crush that would have vanished sooner or later but when I reached my teenagers years and my hormones kicked in I started having wet dreams involving him, accompaining me during the night and running through my head during the day especially in Potions class. I have those dreams almost every night and they make me want him so fucking badly

Taking the lollipop out of my mouth I lick it slowly as I dream about licking and sucking his cock, wanting it in my mouth as he fucks my face, him cumming in my mouth and me tasting his seed

 _"God I want him so bad"_ I think to myself

As I keep licking the candy I take a look at his features, wanting to frame him in my head. His dark robes that hug his body perfectly, his shoulder length black hair that I oh so want to run my fingers into, his onyx eyes, his nose and his lips

God how I want to kiss them and have them, like in all of my dreams, all over my body...nibbling on my neck, sucking on my breasts and licking my pussy, tasting me and making me cum all over his face

My eyes soon fall down at his hands and I recall another dream that I had...him fingering me and whispering dirty things in my ear as I moan his name over and over again

I clench my thighs when the last thought invades my mind

Already acknowledging the fact that my panties are soaked I take one last look at my professor and find him already looking at me

_Wait, what?_

He has a little smirk on his face and I quickly look down as I feel my cheeks heat up

The lesson comes to an end, I quickly gather my things and as I'm about to leave a voice calls me

"Miss Y/l/n may I have a word with you?"

When everyone is out professor Snape closes the door and starts walking towards me slowly

"I know I told you to do whatever you wanted but I still don't like students daydreaming in my class" he says in a low tone and I unconsciously take a step back

"Sucking that lollipop and thinking it is my cock..." a step

"...dreaming of kissing me..." another step

"...dreaming of me eating you out and fingering you..." another step again

"...such a naughty girl"

I have my back against his desk now and he places his arms on either side of my body, leaving me with no way out

"H-how do you k-know?"

"Ever head of legilimency?" he asks before he starts nibbling on my neck

How could I fucking forget that!? He is a master in the art of legilimency as much as he is in potions

"Why don't we make your fantasies come true?"

Before I can answer he pushes his lips against mine and sits me on his desk. I quickly kiss back, open my legs so he can stand in between and wrap them around his waist. He puts his arms around my waist and I place mine in his hair, curling my fingers in his black locks. His tongue licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance but I don't allow him just yet. Quickly growing impatient he grabs my ass and squeezes it, making me moan. Soon his tongue enters my mouth and we battle for dominance, him obviously winning. We stay like that until we are out of breath

"T-that...that was...my...first kiss" I say in between long breaths

"Really? It didn't seem like that to me" he says rubbing his hands up and down my hips

"I watch a lot of muggle movies and sometimes read about the argument" I say smirking

Already missing his lips on mine I kiss him again and when I pull away I look at him in the eyes

"I want you so bad professor" I say biting my bottom lip

He smirks and as he starts removing my robes my hands find their way towards the many buttons of his own one, undoing them one by one. He starts unbottoning my blouse that soons falls to the floor, his hands cup my bra covered breasts and I moan out loud

"On your knees" he suddenly says

I do as told and watch him as he unfastes his belt. His pants fall to the floor and he remains in just his boxers. The outline of his hard dick is now visible and I reach my hand out to touch it. I begin to rub it and a small groan comes from my professor's mouth

Feeling bold I tag his boxers down and start licking his shaft as he continues to let out small groans. I soon close my mouth around his tip and start sucking. Breathing through my nose I take more of his dick into my mouth and keep sucking

"Such a good girl" he says and I hear him moan for the first time

His cock twitches in my mouth and I touch his balls, knowing that he's about to cum. Soon he releases his seed and I swallow it all. He takes his dick out and pulls me up towards him, pushing his lips against mine

"Lay on my desk now" professor Snape says

I lay on his desk and he removes my skirt, leaving me in only my undergarments. Removing my bra too he starts sucking on my skin and leaving marks. He soon reaches my nipples and takes the left one in his mouth as he grabs the other in his big hand. Giving the same treatment to my right nipple I curl my fingers in his hair and his hand touches my panties

"Soaked, just how I expected"

Pushing my last item of clothing on the floor he takes his time on watching me naked lying against his desk

He restarts sucking on my neck and trails his kisses down my body until he reaches my pussy. He sucks my clit and my fingers find their way towards his black hair. Soon he starts licking me up and down and I moan out loud, pushing his head more towards my entrance 

A few seconds later a finger enters me, soon followed by another one. He starts moving them as he sucks on my clit and I moan at the pleasure but I suddenly feel pain. Realizing that he reached my hymen he removes his fingers and looks at me

"Do you want to continue?"

I nod and pull him in for a kiss

He aligns his cock at my entrance and slowly penetrates my pussy. I hiss in pain and a few tears escape my eyes

"It will feel good soon Y/n"

To ease the pain he rubs my clit and kisses me. When he is buried deep inside of me I stay still for a few seconds, waiting for the pain to stop

"Ok, you can move" I say

He starts moving in and out at a slow pace giving me time to adjust to his size. Soon pleasure over takes the pain and I moan out loud. Professor Snape smirks and he starts moving faster, rubbing my clit at the same time. I pull him in for another kiss and we swallow each other's moans. He hits my g-spot and I throw my head back in pleasure, his thrusts become erratic and I feel his dick twitch inside of me

"I'm cumming!" I scream cumming all over his cock and the desk under me

Throwing his head back he cums inside of me filling me up and I tighten my walls around his member, milking his seed

"Good girl"

He pulls out and taking his wand he mutters a spell to clean us up

We dress ourselves and I kiss him again

 _"God his lips are so addicting"_ I think

I sit on his desk and we look at each other

"I-i need to tell you something professor" I start

"Go on"

_Ok, it's now or never_

"I have a crush on you...for a few years now"

He looks at me and, pushing my head up with his fingertips, brings me into another kiss. Pulling away he simply says

"I've had my eyes on you for quite some time now"

That's all I need to know, just being conscious about the fact that he's been watching me makes me happy

"Now it's better if you go" he says and I nod

I get off the desk, kiss him one last time and go towards the door

"See you in class prof-" he stops me

"You can call me Severus"

I smile at that

"See you in class Severus" I say leaving the classroom

I walk through the corridors with a big smile on my face, retracing the events that have occurred in the Potions classroom with the Potions Master just a few minutes ago

Guess I have to thank my lollipop


End file.
